Mascara Bleeds A Blackened Tear
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Você se acostumaria com o tempo. Ron&Lavender.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título:** Mascara Bleeds A Blackened Tear  
**Autora:** Vick Weasley  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows.  
**Sinopse:** Você se acostumaria com o tempo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu escrevi essa fanfiction em duas madrugadas: uma triste e outra apaixonada. Talvez ambas as coisas caminhem juntas, como posso ter certeza? A verdade é que escrevi essa fanfic pensando em alguém e realmente espero que o nosso fim não seja o mesmo que este. Todo mundo quer me matar, agora, por estar postando algo aleatório e não Hallelujah. A verdade é que troquei o final de Hallelujah, de novo, na última hora, e tudo que tinha escrito foi por água abaixo. Quem sabe em 2009. Mesmo assim, eu espero mesmo que gostem da fanfic. Ela significa muito para mim, mesmo.

Feliz Natal para todo mundo que lê e comenta, ou não, as minhas fanfics. Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, sempre. Tia Vick ama vocês, como vocês já devem saber, e queria dar um presente para cada um. Esse daqui, porém, vai especialmente para **Marina** e **Matheus**, que tanto me ensinam e divertem. Amo vocês, demais.

**1.** O nome da fanfic foi retirado de uma frase da música "Walk Away" do Franz Ferdinand e quer dizer, mais ou menos, "O rímel sangra uma lágrima negra".  
**2.** A música que inicia a fanfic é uma parte de "Pills", do The Perishers. Tradução no final.  
**3.** Talvez haja algum erro de canon envolvendo datas, porque como eu escrevi de madrugada, não deu tempo de pegar o HBP e ver se estava tudo certinho. Anyways, relevem ou me avisem para que eu possa mudar.  
**4. Muito obrigada mesmo **a **Darkinha** que sempre me ajuda, me apóia e, claro, beta minhas fanfics xD Todo amor para ti, gata. E a Marina, que fez a capa #emoticon fofo.

* * *

**Mascara Bleeds a Blackened Tear****  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

i hope my smile can distract you  
hope my fists can fight for two  
so it never has to show and you'll never know

i hope my love can blind you  
hope my arms can bind you  
so you never have to see what we've grown to be

* * *

Eles foram amigos_._

**#**

"Você vai comer isso?"

Ele é rude. Você está acostumada, porque ele é rude desde que tem dez ou onze anos. Não faz a menor diferença, porque a sua vida, naquele momento, não englobava meninos que não estavam na sua lista de possíveis acompanhantes para o Baile de Inverno. Você olha para o seu prato, encontrando as salsichas apontadas por ele, intocadas. Você balança os ombros e pensa que se comer tudo aquilo, provavelmente não caberá no vestido – ele estica o garfo e espeta sua comida, levando a mesma para o prato dele.

"Você não vai passar mal?", você pergunta. Não que você se preocupe: vocês não são realmente amigos. Mas vê-lo com a boca tão cheia lhe dá uma sensação esquisita de mal-estar, porque aquilo tudo não combina com a textura saudável da pele dele. Pessoas que comem demais tem uma pele de merda. É quase um resultado matemático.

"Por que diabos eu passaria?", ele franze as sobrancelhas finas enquanto corta a salsicha que roubou do seu prato e a leva na boca. Ele tem algumas sardinhas ao redor dos lábios finos que talvez não fossem perceptíveis se ele fosse um _pouquinho _menos branco. Só um pouco.

"Porque são sete e meia... da manhã?"

"Mas devem ser nove da noite na Austrália", ele diz, e as sardinhas se esticam no canto da boca. O menor sorriso que você já viu na sua vida de sorrisos falsos e elogios baratos. Você tenta evitar que o seu sorriso fosse muito maior que o dele, mas é absolutamente inútil. Seus dentes estão expostos.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso", você tenta disfarçar, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se não aprovasse nada do que ele estava fazendo na vida que não lhe interessava.

Termina antes mesmo de começar.

**#**

Antes de serem algo _mais_.

**#**

Ele tem um cheiro específico. Uma coisa de roupa limpa com madeira queimada, mas também poderia ser apenas impressão – não era difícil associar _fogo _a um _ruivo_. Os detalhes são secundários quando a verdade é que você _ama _aquele cheiro mais que tudo na sua vida e poderia ficar com o nariz contra o pescoço dele pelo resto dos tempos.

"Você está quieta", ele comenta, fazendo você abrir os olhos. As mãos dele estão ocupadas com a redação de não-sei-quantos centímetros que Slughorn mandara como tarefa – dedos manchados com tinta. Você sorri, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço e mais para a nuca, o corpo pressionado contra o encosto da poltrona pelas costas dele.

"Não entendo de Poções", você sorri. Você entende de meias-calças, porém, e poderia ter um ataque apenas por perceber que ele acabara de deixar impressões digitais cinzentas em suas Wolford brancas, mas tudo isso parecia realmente idiota perante ao fato de que ele apoiara ambas as mãos nos seus joelhos, subindo um pouco para as coxas.

Ele esquece o pergaminho no próprio colo e a pena vai direto para o chão – você sente as costas dele esmagarem seus seios conforme ele se inclina para trás e desliza na poltrona para que a cabeça possa se apoiar em sua clavícula direita. O perfume da raiz dos cabelos dele é vermelho como todo o resto, e é quase doloroso senti-lo assim, tão perto.

"Estou cansado", ele diz, fechando os olhos. Você consegue visualizar a parte esquerda de seu rosto com perfeição – os cílios dourados e curtos nos olhos fechados, o contorno reto e longo do nariz, os lábios e as pequenas sardas em torno dos mesmos. Você se aproxima e beija sua têmpora como se isso fosse fazer com que ele perdoasse o fato de que estava cansado porque Hermione Granger não falava mais com ele desde o começo daquilo tudo.

(ele fingia não acreditar e você fingia não perceber que ele não vivia sem ela, e você achava – _queria –_ que isso fosse o suficiente. ele se _acostumaria com o tempo_).

"Tem Hogsmeade no fim de semana, Won-Won", você ri, mordendo-lhe o pescoço de leve, ciente de que ele odeia o apelido "Vai estar todo mundo fora. Nós poderíamos ficar aqui, _sozinhos_".

McGonagall aparece para dizer que _pelo amor de Deus, isso aqui é uma escola, menos cinco pontos..._ e ele tira as mãos das suas pernas e levanta um pouco assustado, as pequenas manchas negras nas Wolford sendo a evidência de um momento doce. Você segura a risada quando ele pede desculpas para a professora e recolhe a redação de Slughorn do chão, e ela pede para que você suba imediatamente para o seu dormitório, mas você não faz isso antes de beijá-lo nos lábios por cinco imaculados segundos.

**#**

Antes de serem algo _menos_.

**#**

Há um milhão de perguntas que poderiam ser feitas.

(o que ele fez com o colar de mil e duzentas libras que você lhe deu no Natal? vendeu para poder comprar a própria _ceia?_ ele foi realmente envenenado ou aquela merda toda de poção do amor foi apenas um plano _mirabolante _para se livrar de você? por que diabos ele acha que você _acredita _que ele está dormindo, _toda a vez_, como se fosse uma retardada? até que ponto de sua pele (alma) Hermione Granger conseguiu penetrar? e você, ultrapassou pelo menos a primeira camada, como a ponta de uma mesa e um esbarrão com o braço? ele só queria, _mesmo_, transar com você?)

"Você quer um pedaço de chocolate?", é o que você pergunta, os olhos fugindo dos dele fugindo dos seus.

"Não", ele responde. "Obrigado".

E um milhão de tragédias no espaço entre vocês.

"Talvez eu deva ir embora".

Seus lábios se entreabrem e você puxa o ar pela boca devagar, como se alguma coisa lhe impedisse de respirar direito, de repente. Ele é rude. Você deveria estar acostumada, porque ele é rude desde que tem dez ou onze anos, mas é o que faz toda a diferença agora. Você olha para ele, surpresa, e ele olha para o teto como se tentasse dizer que estava pensando em como não foder com tudo de uma vez só. "Você está hospitalizado, Ron".

_Ron._

Ele enrola um fio solto do lençol no indicador como se fosse uma mecha de seu cabelo num dia frio.

"Então talvez _você _deva ir".

**#**

Antes de serem _nada_.

**#**

(você não se lembrava de chorar tanto desde a morte de Binky, então você escreveu para sua mãe contando o que acontecera. tudo que Parvati sabia dizer era "como ele trocou você por alguém com aquele cabelo?", e no começo fora engraçado, mas doía cada vez mais. A coruja chegou rápido com a resposta: um envelope com o logotipo da Brown Associates e um cheque de cinco mil libras para que ela 'gastasse como quisesse', conforme instruído no verso).

Você se acostumaria com o tempo.

**#**

Antes de _não serem_.

**#**

Ronald Weasley e Hermione _Weasley _são o casal perfeito e todos sorriem e brindam à eterna perfeição. À _verdade universal_.

Você não sabe o que diabos está fazendo ali.

E mais tarde, enquanto ela dança com amigas de infância músicas trouxas dos anos 80, tentando não tropeçar no vestido branco, ele se senta no lugar que Simas abandonou para ir ao toilette e parece disposto a mudar alguma coisa entre vocês.

"Quem diria que estaríamos aqui", ele diz, como se tivesse cinqüenta anos e estivesse celebrando bodas de prata. O que mais incomoda não é o sorriso no rosto dele e muito menos o fato de que a aliança em seu anelar esquerdo é igual à aliança no anelar esquerdo _dela_ – o que incomoda é saber que, em vinte cinco anos, o discurso será o mesmo. "Se Hermione não tivesse atacado Greyback, quem sabe o que teria acontecido com você"._ Casual._

Você não sorri, porque Hermione Granger destruiu sua vida muito antes de salvá-la.

"Estou feliz porque você está bem. E porque veio", ele continua, como se estivesse escrevendo um cartão de Natal.

_Boas festas e que Deus te ilumine_.

"Está feliz por mim?", ele pergunta (pede).

"É claro", você responde (mente), enrolando uma mecha do próprio cabelo como se fosse o fio solto do lençol da Ala Hospitalar, num tempo de _my sweetheart _e _won-won_ e risadasesculpidas em ouro. E ele sorri.

"Você vai comer isso?"

**#**

Eles _foram._ Antes.

* * *

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

# Eu espero que meu sorriso te distraia  
Que meus punhos briguem por dois  
Para que nada apareça, e você nunca saiba

Eu espero que meu amor te cegue  
Que meus braços te prendam  
Para que você nunca possa ver  
O que nós nos tornamos

Para quem perguntou, eu supus que a Lavender tem sangue mestiço. Sua mãe é trouxa, e por isso lhe deu um cheque com libras e não galeões. Eu amo essa fic e agradeço a quem revisou até hoje! :)


End file.
